New Comer
by Fallen-Angel0o
Summary: Set after Trinity King&oc a new fighter joins the nightstalkers and shes not all she appears to be when she can do alot of extordinary things like ...surviving a stab to the lung? now she agrees to help them,but will all be fine?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but Aleira everything else belongs to who ever owns blade lol.

also I am only 16 so if some words are spelt wrong or anything please have some pity lol :P im just a struggling artist trying to do something i love. kay kay

ON WITH THE SHOW!


	2. Introduction into the night

The streets were dark just like they were every night she roamed them, searching for the ones who were infected. To her thats just what vampires were, things infected with a virus that spreaded the diease to others, turning the world into an infected playground. It was her life duty and sworn oath to kill all vampires that she came across, and send them straight back to hell.

Aleira Haakenson wasnt like any other person since she was a child at the age of four, her milky skin, multi-coloured eyes and short fangs gave her a alomst vamperic look herself. She stood 5'7 with hair that fell down to the middle of her back and shimmerd a choclate brown. Her outfit itself made her a cast out in a crowd, Tight black pants that were tucked in at the bottom by black buckel heels. Dark royal purple corset hugged her hourglass figure, that a black trenchcoat covered. Two 9mm guns were strapped to her thighs, A one of a kind sword shimmered, as did a belt with a few interesting pockets that held uniqe devices.

Her attention was quickly moved towards the dark alley across the street from her, where she heard a whimper, followed by a plea. Crossing the street she saw a woman struggling against a dark figure that was laughing, Aleira stopped in front of the alley and cleared her throat loudly. The figure turned to show her what she had suspected, he hissed at her, his fangs gleaming white in the shadows.

"Do you have any idea what trouble you just got yourself into little girl" The vampire remarked

"I dont think cleaning up trash to me is any trouble at all" She stated

The vampire growled at the insult and lunged himself at her, In a swift movement, she tossed the vampire to the dirty ground, pulled out her gun and fired, in less then 2 seconds, he was dust.

The woman stood against a dumpster shivering and crying, Aleira looked towards her.

"Are you going to stand there and cry all night or are you going to go run to safety" She questioned.

The woman took off as fast as she could down the street, never looking behind her once. Aleira sighed and placed her gun back into its holder, turning onto the street again she began to walk to her original destination.

I know its short but give me time, I'm really busy with school and that but i still love to write so give me time kk thanks


	3. New friends

Blade gave an inward growl as he continued to place his weapons in there holders.

"Blade, you cant just get up and go hunt without having a plan" Replied King

"I can do what I want, now if you disagree, dont come"

Blade got into the car, the engine started up with a loud roar. King rushed to the passanger seat and hopped in.\

Aleira walked into the store, there was a chime of the bell than a ruffling sound, followed by a few loud coughs as an old man limped out to the counter.

"Ah, Aleira, So good of you to come visit an old man"

The man stood not even 5'3, his back was haunched and his face was winkled but still looked soft. His balding head still had some gray hairs left, and his blue eyes shimmered full of kindness.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that your doing well"

"As well as an old dying man can be" He smiled.

Just than there was a loud yell followed by gun shots. Aleira grabbed her two beretta's and ran to the back door, that she kicked open to lead her to the alley.

There was about 17 vampires all going after a black and a white man, who were well armed. Aleira shot at two taking them out, one came from behind her, she fell to her one knee and swiped her other leg under the vampire, who fell with a grunt. In a quick motion Aleira pulled out a silver stake and stabbed it into his heart, he howled before he blew into dust. Standing up, she took out two more turning them into dust, as she turned around she came face to cae with the black man. In a blink of a eye, she replaced her guns and unseathed her sword, but he was just as fast and blocked her swing.

Aleira pushed away from him, took another swing, block one sent by him and they continued in their deathly dance of swinging and blocking. She was than hit from behind, gaining her balance she saw more vampires had emerged from the old busted building and one had managed to kick her in the lower back.

"BLADE, MORE FROM BEHIND!" A voice yelled.

Aleira looked at the black man and relized his name was Blade, Who he was, she didnt know. Aleira was so lost in thought that she didnt have time to react when a huge built vampire kicked her in the gut, sending her flying and landing on her ass.

Pushing herself up, she was quickly knocked back down onto the ground again when the man who called Blade fell over her, after just getting hit by the same vampire.

"Hello, I usally dont just jump on gorgeous woman" He looked her over "Especially ones carrying pointy things"

"GET OFF!" Aleira yelled pushing him away.

The next thing she knew a huge hand was around her throat, blocking off her hair supply, making her head spin and feel dizzy, the vampire also had King's throat in the other hand. Then out of no where, the vampire blew into dust, Aleira fell to her feet but the other man fell on his ass.

Reacting fast she aimed her gun at Blade and saw he had one aimed at her as well. It was dead silent in the alley except for the rustling sound below her of the man pushing himself up.

"Who are you?" Blade grunted.

"None of your fucking buisness" She spatted.

The sound of a door opening filled the alley.

"Aleira, whats going on?" Th old man limped into the alley, but only got two feet before he went into a coughing fit and nearly fell over. Aleira put her gun away and ranb to the oldmans aid.

"Alfred, what did I say, you keep this door locked and never come into the alley" She warned, "Now get inside and do just that, I'll come see you soon"

Alfred limped back into the shop and followed his instructions. Turning around she saw, the two men still standing there, Aleira turned back around and started walking.

"Now, wait a minute, who are you?" The man shouted as he jogged up to her side.

"Leave me alone before I kick your ass" she snapped.

"Woah, calm down, I'm king and that you know as Blade and as far as I can tell you have skill and knowledge about vampires, we could use the help"

Aleira stopped and turned, looking at King, than at Blade, than back at King, who she now noticed was quite attractive but she had been alone always and thought it best to stay that way.

"No, I'd rather be alone"

"Great, so does Blade but it dosent mean you cant help us. You get to kill as much vampires as you want with cool gadets and weapons" King smiled

Aleira looked at the sky, Vampires were getting smarter and kept together in bigger numbers, she should at least try to get some more information and maybe, just maybe she could learn to help them.

"Fine but if you or anyone else innoys me to much, I'll hurt them"

"Oh..kay, why not, welcome to the nightstalkers, uh umm your name is..?"

"Aleira" she responded then started walking past him, towards the street.

"The car is over here" King stated.

Okay, well I hope you liked this chapter more to come, so reveiw and Ill try to keep up as fast as I can with your needs. KAy Chow :-P


	4. Hey guys

Hey guys, sorry for the long stretch i just moved into my own apartment and my computer just got hooked up so now i will update asap, cause i know you guys are gonna kill me if i dont. lol So give me the weekend and you'll have your update, thanx guys!


	5. Strange Encounters

"THE BOYS ARE HOME!" King yelled as they walked into the building. Aleira walked passed King and looked around, her eyes darting from one end of the room to the other. It was nice and coozy, a t.v that looked expensive was off in a different section of the huge area, a few white couch's were in front of the t.v and a coffee table sat in front of the couch's. in the other side of the area was, what looked like a kitchen with out walls. A very nice kitchen set made the steel buildin gmore of a home than a hide out. It was almost to much for Aleira who had memory's hitting her at full force, taking a breath she sighed, it was not going to be easy.

"So, what do ya think, its not top notch but its pretty comfortable, nice" King broke her out of her thoughts, "hungry, Im starving"

Aleira watched King walk to the kitchen area, and Blade walked off to a private room, he shut the door and she heard a lock. Turning back to King, she stepped forward.

"I would much prefer for you to show me my room so I may rest" Aleira spoke, picking up her bag off the floor.

"Ah, I see, well I guess you would be tired, and we do have a busy day tomorrow, I was kind of hopeing we could talk" King walked over to her "You know get to know you better"

"No I dont know, and theres nothing for you to know about me" Aleira looked at him, staring him down "Now if you would just show me my room"

King arched an eyebrow and turned away, "follow me" Aleira followed him through a hallway.

"Your gonna be a pain in my but, which is good, cause since Abby has been gone I kind of miss the prickling thorn in my thigh" King smiled at her.

Aleira didnt smile back, she just stared at everthing that they passed or walked by.

Aleira had unpacked and cleaned her weapons, they were all layed out on a table that was against her one wall. She turned around and saw herself in the body mirror that hung beside her dresser. King gave her a pair of sweat pants that she had to tight tightly around her waist to keep them from falling and roll up the waist band to keep from tripping. The shirt he gave her was to big on her as well, she could tell they were his and it made her feel a bit wierd.

Sighing she looked around for something to do, there was nothing but her stomach gave a loud growl and then gave an angry rumble.

"I dont want to leave this room looking like this" she told her stomach.

Her stomach answered her with another loud and painful growl. Aleira then growled herself and yanked the door open.

'Fine, I'll go eat something' she thought.

Aleira walked into the kitchen area, opened the fridge, grabbed a carton of yogurt after a few seconds of scanning the contents, she shut the door and grabbed a spoon. Walking out of the kitchen area she headed to entertainment room and saw King sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Sorry I didnt know someone was in here" Aleira said and turned around.

"You can still come and watch t.v I dont bite" King replied with a chuckle.

Aleira turned back around and sat on the couch, opened the carton of yogurt and began eating. King noticed that she took small bites but he also noticed that she chewed every bite she took. He let out a soft laugh and Aleira looked at him, wondering what was so funny.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You" He responded

"Why?"

"You chew your yogurt, I;ve never known anyone to do that, its not a bad thing though its acutaly kinda cute" He told her, still watching the television.

Aleira didnt swallow the yogurt that was in her mouth, instead she just let it linger on her taste buds, when she finally did swallow it, she did it slow. Replacing the lid back on the container she placed the carton of yogurt on the coffee table in front of her and stared at the t.v.

"Have a goodnight" Aleira stated as she got up and walked away. ' I need a shower' she thought.

When she entered the washroom, she looked around. The room was half the size of her bedroom, It had a shower in a corner and a bathtub against one wall, across from the tub there was a counter and a sink, with a mirror hanging over.

'Home sweet home' she thought as she shut the door.

King's movie was over and he was tired, he stood up, grabbed the yogurt container and put it away. He then began to walk to his room when he stop at the washroom, 'i have to pee first' he told himself. Just as we reached the washroom door, it flung open to reveal Aleira standing there wearing nothing but a cotton towel around her body. Her hair was soaked and so was her body. King stared at her, he couldnt take his eyes off of her, she looked like a godess to him.

'Oh god dont let her look down' King prayed in his head.

Aleira didnt say anything just went to her bedroom which was right beside the washroom. She shut the door and quickly sat on her bed since she was sure her legs were going to give out on her.

"whats wrong with me" She whispered to herself.

After a few minutes she got up only to relize that her clothes were in the washroom, she was not going to even try to leave the room again, so she just tied the towel around her and slipped under the covers but couldnt sleep, and little did she know that in the room down from hers, King couldnt either.

Hey guys, thanks so much for your support and reviews, Action is going to start in the next chapter, I hope you guys like it so far!1


	6. Truth revealed

SORRY ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE UPDATED SO HERE IT IS!

Aleira had awaking to the brightness of the sun's light in her eyes. Groaning, she got out of bed and got dressed, armed and brushed her wavy hair. She walked into the kitchen area where she saw a bunch of broken plates and bowls lying on the floor with a guy she didn't know trying to clean up the mess.

"Owi, hello there" The man stated seeing Aleira for the first time.

"Jake this Aleira, Aleira this is Jake, his our tech guy" King introduced, he was siting on a stool eating a bowl of cereal.

"Nice to meet you, watch where you step" He shook her hand.

Aleira sat on one of the stools beside King.

"Wheres Blade?" She inquired.

"He sleeps until dusk, I acutely thought you would to" King chuckled.

She looked at King, 'so he thought I was a vampire, is that suppose to be a compliment or an insult', and then she felt stupid for not remembering that Blade was a vampire.

"Well, sorry to pop your bubble"

King smiled "No worries, its better news anyways" He swallowed another bite, "You hungry, we just usably lay around until night, then we go kick vampire ass"

She shook her head no,

"All I've seen you eat so far in yogurt last night you must be hungry"

Aleira then felt a bit hot remembering last night as well in a completely different way. "I'm just not hungry right now okay"

"WATCH OUT!" A voice yelled from above, making Aleira jump, King jumped up from his stool and looked up. In a flash Aleira felt hot, searing pain in her hand, looking down she saw a blade that was pinning her hand to the counter right through her palm.

A weird looking man came running to her from upstairs, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz I was fixing some weapons and something went wrong and oh my are you okay?"

"She has a blade through her hand, I don't think she's okay Len" King remarked. "Here let me help"

"I'm fine!" She snapped, yanking the blade out of her hand with a wince.

"Alright well at least let me wrap that wound up"

"I said I was fine!" Aleira snapped once more, holding her hand and took off to her bedroom/

"Nice one Len" Jake laughed "and people call me the klutzy one" Just as he said that he dropped the non-broken plates on the floor.

"Thats cause you are Jake" Len remarked and the two started fighting.

"Damn brothers" King snorted and followed Aleira to her room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aleira was in her bedroom sitting on her bed facing the wall when King had opened the door.

"Hey, I just.."

"Get out!" She yelled.

"Look you can be as stubborn and hard headed as you like but I need to take a look at your hand" He shut the door and walked up to her.

Aleira moved her hand behind her back, "I'll be fine now leave me alone"

King stopped in front of her, "not until you prove it to me"

"What part of..." In a flash King had reached behind her grabbed her hand and kicked her feet from underneath her. Once she was on her back on the floor, he straddled her hips, locking her other arm under his legs.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" She screamed trying to buck him off of her but she realized it was to late when his comment came out of his mouth.

"What the hell?" King was looking at her palm, all he could see was blood but no wound, her hand was completely healed. He looked down at her, she had a angry scowl on her face that made her look cute in a playful sort of way.

"Care to explain?" He asked letting go of her hand and freeing her other one.

"Not really"

King smiled "Well I'm comfortable where I am, I don't know about you though, floor looks kinda hard, and I'm pretty heavy."

"You don't need to tell me" Aleira didn't even think before she said it but it made King laugh out loud.

"Wow, you acutely made a joke, but its not getting me off, so start talking"

Aleira pushed her body up with her hands, and used her hips to send King flying onto his back. She then sprung forward and landed on top of King, her face inches from his.

"I have a certain type of blood cells in my body, its like a disease that was injected into me when I was a little girl, it allows my body to heal at a rapid speed, 70 times faster then the regular white blood cells. I was an experiment, and now there are certain people after me because of it. The worst one is a vampire leader, thats who I'm running from. Thats who you guys now have a problem with, because he probably knows where I am by now, thats why I need to speak to Blade" She explained still inches from Kings face.

"Ah, well that explains a lot, you know your body feels quite nice" King smiled.

Aleira grunted and got off of him, "You don't understand what I just said did you? There is a major problem coming for you guys now, because of me, thats why I cant stay here"

"Of course you can, me and Blade killed Dracula okay, the maker of all vampires we can handle one vampire who believes his a great leader" King laughed, standing up. "Besides Blade isn't gonna wake up for awhile, so you can just calm down, and come eat, I heard your stomach growl at least 10 times.

Aleira let out a long sigh and followed King back to the kitchen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you guys like it so far! I promise to update sooner this time :)


	7. Who is the big bad wolf?

Blood pooled in the middle of the floor, and she whimpered trying to reach the door. A loud chuckle echoed though the room.

"Where do you think your going sweety."

He then grabbed her bruised and broken body and bit into her neck letting the warm blood fill his mouth. Once she was drained he dropped her to the floor, Looking back he saw 2 other dead bodies there blood mixing together on the cold marble floor.

Another vampire walked in, "you called for me sire?"

"Clean up this mess, I'll be in my chamber sleeping"

"Of course sire"

The vampire leader then walked out of the room and down the hallway, his boots echoed in the hallway. He was dressed in leather pants, his chest was bare except for leather trench coat that had markings all down the side. His hair was short and jet black, but his face looked like it was chiseled out of stone, his eyes were dark blue, but his face although looked dark and powerful was what drew the ladies to him. His victims would coo, like doves at the very site of him, and he used every last bit of it to his advantage. The only one he couldn't get was that little vixen Aleira, 'Ah yes, but my spies will find where your hiding now precious jewel and then you will give me everything I yearn for' He swore as he slipped into his coffin, 'all that power will be mine so very, very soon'. He grinned as the coffin door slammed shut from the world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for that teaser but I promise there will be tons more!


	8. A new day, A new encounter

okay, I know you all must hate me :( but i promise to keep updating now, I went through a tough

time and some problems, but i have everything in order now and plan to get caught up

on my story :)/. Sorry for the long wait.

The place was silent as a grave when Aleira awoke from her deep sleep. She immediately

got out of her bed without hesitation and walked to her window. Pushing the curtain aside she saw

that the sun had just started to rise, making the sky light up with deep colors of dawn. Marching

out her bedroom door, she found herself following the sounds of someone stirring around in the

main room. Coming around the corner she saw King making himself some peanut butter toast, but

upon her arrival he stop for a second and looked up with a smile.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" he asked continuing his process.

"Fine thank you" Aleira responded.

Sitting down on stool across from King, she finally looked around noticing that the place was empty and she could not hear anything.

"Where is everyone?"

"Blade left somewhere, you guess is as good as mine as to where and no one else wakes up till late mourning" King sat down and took a bite out of his toast.

"Oh well, Blade was out all day yesterday and I need to speak with him, you do remember we have a huge problem on our hands." She replied irritated

"First of all, chill, second why don't you eat something, Blade will be back when he is ready. Also I wanted to say sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean any disrespect but you cant hide things from us if you want to work with us" King replied smugly

"If i remember correctly you were the one who asked for me to join you guys, I am fine by myself I have been for a long time."

King smirked "I know thats why I took the liberty of letting Blade know everything and he is now going after a lead"

Aleira's eyes widened "WHAT! This is my life, and i should be handling it"

"Again, chill its fine, he is getting info and you and me get to join in on the fun part"

A few seconds of silence went by until Aleira finally grunted and walked off back to her bedroom.

"You should try smiling once and awhile, We don't need another Blade around here" King yelled at her back chuckling to himself at how cute she was when she was mad.

I know its short (as I say all the time) but I am going to do a lot of updates this week and I swear that I am going to write one chapter everyday, some might be short and others a bit longer, soo keep reviewing and I love you all forever :)


	9. Uncovered Treasure

Okay so I have been away for awhile but I now promise to finish this story. I have my ideas running through my head clearly. Be ready for lots of goodness. Oh if some people haven't figured this out yet, its a king/ofc story. :D

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aleira Stood with her arms folded across her chest, still fuming over how uncatious Blade and King were. They didn't understand what was coming at them and she had her idea's to run away again, a new city, a new start and away from the old man that stood 3 feet away from her. The irony was that he was also the reason she didn't leave, the reason she couldn't.

"You know some help is better then no help" he spoke.

"yes, but they are no help, at all, Blade just takes off by himself and King..." She stopped for a second "all he does is make stupid jokes, demands things and thinks he is all mighty" For effect she kicked the corner of the counter.

Alfred chuckled under his breath, "Ah, well you m..." He broke out into a coughing fit, gasping for air in between. Aleira rushed over and opened the drawer next to the cash register, handing Alfred his blue inhaler. He took 2 puffs from it and began to breath fine again, putting away his handkerchief in his coat pocket but Aleira saw the blood splatter on it before he could hide it, hell she could smell it.

"Do you need to go to the hos.."

"No, I'm not dying with tubes up my nose and down my throat, in a blue nighty that lets my ass hang out. If I'm dying, I'm dying here in my home and shop" He responded taking a seat on his stool.

Aleira found it hard to keep the tears down that jerked at her throat, he didn't have long, she could almost smell the death around him. She tried to deny it every time she saw him but she knew now, he wouldn't make it through another month.

"Now, enough of me and don't start crying, It breaks my heart when you do that, I'm old, I've lived a fulfilling life and when its time, its time. Thats it no if, ands, or buts, So do you want the surprise I have for you that I called about or not?" He asked straight forward.

She nodded and swallowed her grief, it would wait, wait until he was really gone...'stop thinking of it' she told herself in her head while following him to the back.

Alfred grabbed a dark wooden box out of a hiding spot she never saw before and placed it in front of her. Aleira took a breath before opening the top, with a gasp she grabbed one of them and held it in the light. They were her fathers, his set of Sai, his weapons, but she remembered that they were lost, she had gone back to her old house many times, searching the entire area but never found them. They were silver with etching down the middle, the handle was silver as well but a strip of tan colored cloth was thinly wrapped around it to give them grip. She could see that half way up the middle baton the sides were sharpened to make it almost have a blade end. She spun them around a couple times moving them like it was programed into her all along. She looked at Alfred the tears she pushed down earlier were now slipping down her cheeks.

"Alfred how.." She whispered

"A good friend owed me a favor, he found them and fixed them up for you"

She pulled off the sword and replaced it with the set of Sai, she walked over and hugged him as tightly as she could without breaking him.

"I'm going to miss you Alfred when you go"

"I know, I'm going to miss you too, your like the daughter I lost so long ago" He tapped her back and then walked back out front. "Now you go back and kill that son of a bitch".

Aleira nodded and headed out the door taking another glance as Alfred sat back on his stool wheezing again. 'I'm gonna get him, I just hope I can get him before god gets you' she thought and walked out into the streets.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her thoughts went to her child hood, all the training Alfred did with her after finding her lying in an alley near death. Took her in, took care of her and she in return killed the group of vampires who killed his own daughter. His specialty was with the sai, it was the first weapon he trained her with, she remembered how much it made her think of her own father then as it did again tonight. Of course she couldn't think of her child hood without thinking of that night her family was murdered, the night she was taken, the years spent captured, living in a small room no bigger then an average bathroom. No window just an air duct, one toilet, one sink, one single cot in the other corner. Sure she could've taken that, but the tests, the pain it made her shiver even today. Even when she got out she never changed back to who she was, now she was left with Night terrors so surreal that she woke up screaming, along with that came the anxiety attacks, she became claustrophobic, Paranoid and so much more.

"Hey blade needs us"

Aleira's head snapped up to see King standing in front of her, he was in full gear. She didn't even realize that she now stood in front of their hide out, 'well that seemed fast' then again she was so lost in thought she most likely would've kept going until she hit the ocean.

She nodded and followed behind King.

"Are you okay?" He asked

She nodded again until she came up to Blade,

"There is a nest of vamps and one of them knows where to find our little leader fucker" he announced.

"Alright so we get to beat the crap out of a vamp tonight" King grinned.

Aleira sighed and shook her head "Let me guess his name is Steve, looks like a stump, fat rat almost"

Blade arched an eyebrow and nodded

"Let me handle him, you handle the other 20 vampires around him" She didn't leave room for questions or auguring, she got in the back of the car shutting her door.

"Well you heard the lady" King said and walked over to the other side of the car.

"Hey, nice new weapons" King noted as Blade drove down the streets. Blade looked through the corner of his eyes. He had noticed as well when she got in the car what was strapped to her back.

Anna pulled one out and looked at it flipping it a couple of times again, "They were my fathers"

"Cool, now lets go get them dirty" King said giving a loud howl out the window which surprisingly made her smile for once and King noticed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sooo thats all i wrote for today, tomorrow there will be more!! So please review! ...nicely... :-D


	10. Evil joy

On with the show :-)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aleira kicked down the door to the abandoned shack, in a instant vampires scattered and tried to run but they were ready. Aleira took out those who came at her but kept her sights on the one vampire hiding behind all the others. It took only 10 minutes top to reach him and dust the rest, He was cowering against the wall, his face in his hands. She could smell the stink on him before she even got close, his clothes were covered in dirt and dust, what was left of his blond hair was scattered around his head, looking as if it wasn't brushed never mind washed in a couple months.

"Please don't kill me, I can get you anything you want,..anything" he kept rambling on

"How about you get me the scum bag of a lord you use to serve, and maybe still do" She paused "Huh Steve"

When his name was mentioned he glanced up at her, his face lit up and his eyes widened.

"Aleira! Well I'd be a monkeys uncle word was you were dead" He stated standing up and fixed his jacket. His face was just as chubby as his body was, his teeth were crooked in a lot of places and his brown eyes were dull.

"oh don't flatter me" She spat and pulled the near by chair over in front of him "Sit, now"

He didn't even think for a second, just sat down so fast she was sure he was gonna fall over and take the chair with him. He grinned at her and looked around her waist at her companions, looked back at her with a wider smile.

"When did you join a group lonely soul?" he inquired.

In a flash she had her sai out and shoved it a few inches into his shoulder, he let out a yelp of pain. Aleira held it in her hand letting the blood drip off the tip and hit the dirty wooden floor, she raised her one eyebrow.

"Any other comments?" he shook his head hastily "good, cause I ask the questions, you answer them, plain and simple. If you follow that rule you'll walk out of here in one piece, if not..." She waived the sai in his face slightly to prove a point and by the look in his eyes he understood it clearly.

"Good" She took a step forward and bent down slightly "Now, Where is Danier?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Three hours later they were in the car again, Aleira turned to look at Steve sitting at her side "Try not to get blood on the seat"

"Its hard when you poked me several times" He hissed

She laughed softly and patted his shoulder making sure she hit one of his wounds, he groaned in pain and was silent the entire trip back.

King jogged up to her when they entered the hideout, "Hey Aleira is it a good idea to bring him here?"

"Danier already knows where I am, he is just waiting to strike, Steve cant give any more information that Danier dosent have already" She stated.

King shrugged and walked off to show Steve his sleeping room as Blade came up to her.

"I hope you know what your doing"

"He is better use to me alive and I need to keep him that way"

Blade nodded and walked away, "Lets get some rest"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aleira laid in her bed, starring at the ceiling, she woke yet again to a nightmare the same one as always. Slamming her hands down she got out of bed ripping the blankets off and throwing them. Stomping out of her room and down the hall into the living room, she throw herself down onto the couch and kicked the coffee table. It wasn't the nightmare that made her so frustrated, it was the fact that she couldn't get King out of her head. All she could see was him when she closed her eyes, augh she didn't care about love or relationships they just got in the way of her life. Killing vamps and thats it, that was her life, but he had her hooked. His attitude, his smile, his rock hard body..'okay stop it!' she yelled in her head giving the coffee table another kick.

"Your gonna wake up the dead.. aka Blade"

Aleira looked at the doorway to see none other then King himself, and her throat went dry instantly. He sat down on the other end of the couch, he wore black sweat pants that hung low on his hips, no shirt just a necklace she saw before, dog tags. 'and back to the no shirt' her head said. She tried her hardest to look away, to get her breathing back to normal but she could smell him, his fresh scent of his skin and the sweet scent of his blood filled her senses.

"You okay?" he asked placing his hand on her bare shoulder since she was only wearing her black tank top and matching shorts. The contact made her jump and her skin to tingle, she looked over into his eyes, his eyes seemed to sparkle on their own.

Aleira didn't know how close she was in danger, his hand had started to draw small circles up her neck making her eyes close and her head tilt. His hand then moved to the back of her head and she felt him pull her forward slightly, her mind was screaming at her to open her eyes and stop, stop now but it was silenced when hid lips touched hers. It was a gently kiss, his tongue slid along her lips asking for permission and she granted it, moving her own tounge in his mouth. The kiss escalated fast, it was turning into more need, their lips seemed to brush harder against each other, their tounges battling in her mouth. His other hand had snaked its way up her leg and around her waist pulling her closer to him, Her one hand dragged itself through his soft hair, her other gripped his shoulder like her life depended on it. A soft moan escaped her mouth, her lungs burned for air but she didn't care she wanted his mouth to never leave hers. She wanted his hands to explore every inch of her, she wanted to feel his weight on her, feel him take her bring her to heights she never knew.

She could feel his erection pushing against her inner thigh since her leg was draped around his waist, she was nearly sitting in his lap and yet she wasn't close enough. His mouth moved from her lips and began trailing kisses and soft bites down her neck and collarbone. When he hit that sensitive spot in the hallow of her neck she moaned out loud and gripped his hair. King let out a groan and attacked her mouth again, there was no longer any kindness in it, His mouth demanded.

The sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway had Aleira jumping so fast and far she could've sworn she flew. Blade stood their in his shirt and sweats, "I thought there was trouble" he gruffly said, he looked at King and then back at Aleira "Well Goodnight" and with that he turned and left.

Aleira got her breath under some sort of control while brushing her hair down with her fingers, she then touched her lips and turned to look at King. He was sitting there in the exact position she jumped from, a grin from ear to ear was on his face. She growled and frowned at the sight, "Do you not care what just happened?'" She snapped.

"What? The kisses or the fact that in one more minute you were about to jump my bones right here on this couch"

Aleira's mouth fell open "Not even in your dreams, That was just a mistake, thats all, don't get anything in your head. Stay away from me" She turned and nearly ran to her room, she didn't look back until she was behind the door and it was locked. Sliding down to sit where she stood tears slid down her face, her hand went back to her lips. 'Oh god my heart hurts" she thought, 'please don't do this' she whimpered to herself. She didn't want love right now, or ever, everyone she loved dies, her family, her friends, Alfred. 'oh god, I really was about to jump his bones' she realized and although the thought should've made her laugh it only made her cry harder. She had marked King as good as dead now and the only thing was to push, push away to keep him safe from Danier...'he isn't the biggest problem is he?'that evil voice in her head spoke. She shook her head as if to clear it and walked to her bed, she turned and looked into the wall length mirror across from her. 'you wanted to bite into his neck, to drink that sweet blood...oh Aleira he smelled soo sweet'

"Stop it" She hissed out loud.

Aleira knew that the main thing she had to protect King from wasn't Danier or any other vampire in the world. It was her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

muwhahahaha lol I hope you liked the evil chapter! More to come please review!.


	11. Second hand man

Okay so on with the next chapter!.

Aleira walked out to see the entire group sitting around a work table, even Steve was there, although he was standing away from the group. Almost cowering in the corner until he saw her and walked over to stand slightly behind her. She always like to think of him as her puppy dog, an idea that kept her smiling inside. Everyone looked up at her when she took a sit, Blade spoke up first.

"Okay, We need some information, more than what King gave me"

"Alright. About?"

"Well first lets start with this vamp we're so worried about...this Danier" Blade answered.

Steve shuttered at the name, "Better off killing Dracula" he muttered.

"Done that already, get with the times" King responded.

"Danier isnt anything special in that way, he's just a pure blood with a bad temper" Aleira stopped for a second and sighed, "but its what he will become if he gets his hands on me thats the problem"

"Just throwing this out there" Len spoke up and looked at Aleira "dont kill me but if the problem is if he gets you, why dont you just...you know..."

"commit the most humane sacrifice and off yourself" Jake finished.

King looked at them both and opened his mouth to say something when Aleira cut him off.

"Ya already tried that but if you haven't noticed its hard to die when you just regenerate again"

"Good point" Len replied.

"So what the hell happened to you then." Blade demanded.

"Look I dont need your help and i am not telling you my life story. Its none of your business"

"oh ya, you most certainly are doing a great job. What you plan on just running for all enternity" Blade laughed.

Aleira felt her anger boil because he was right thats all she has been and can do. "You wanna know what happened. I was an experiment okay, a underground group of familiars decided it would be a good idea to try and create a virus or whatever you want to call it so that vampires could walk in the day, be inmune to silver everything. What they got was me, a so called success except for the fact that it also caused damage as well."

"So a group of scientist were hired to create a vaccine for vampires.."

"No, just for one" Aleira interupted

"Danier" Blade growled.

"Exactly, he murdered my parents and took me."

"Why you? I mean why not just anyone?" Len asked

"My blood type is rare, very rare, the odds of someone being born with my blood type in 1 in 1,500,000,000 that means either Im the only one with it, or there could be up to 6 people in the entire world with it. He found me somehow through my medical records. He has access to alot of shit even the Secret service dosent have"

"holy shit" King swore.

"My blood mutated to the Virus they created, I make the virus complete, with out me its just useless"

"Okay so why cant we kill this guy?" King questioned,

"Because, he has security up the ass, along with the fact that he is a pureblood with knowledge of almost every fighting style in the world, along with a house full of traps and alarms. I mean we'd have a better chance of breaking into Fort Knox." Aliera sighed and got up to pace, her hands were shaky and full of sweat.

The room was completely silent as if they were praying for an answer, King just kept looking at Aliera pacing back and forth. She didnt look so good, he knew she was barely eating and the serum didnt seem to be doing the trick like it did for Blade. He knew she had her own type of mixture she drinks in with cattle blood she gets from a butcher but she looked like she hasn't taken it in awhile.

King stood and walked over beside her, he lightly laid his hand on the back of her arm, he leaned in to whisper in her ear so no one could hear.

"You should really eat something, or at least take your serum, your gonna pass out soon"

Aleira looked up at him, "If I needed a doctor I would be in a hospital okay, leave me alone" She hissed and walked back to the group.

"Okay so whats the plan?"

"Well we'd have a better chance if we knew the lay out of the house.."

"No, we cant go that big yet" Blade interrupted "We need someone close to Danier or at least someone who stays at the house"

"Uh,. Well...you see no one in the house is allowed outside..for that exact reason" Steve stuttered.

Aliera looked at him, "there has to be someone...I mean how did you get awa.."

"The second hand man!" Steve exlaimed.

Everyone looked at him with puzzlement.

"I was his second hand man, thats how I escaped. The second hand man has to go out and find some hot looking babes for...okay well I guess you don't want details but you get my drift. He needs some toys"

"Okay so we're gonna go get us another rat." King stated.

"Hey! Im not a rat" At the looks on every ones faces Steve sighed "okay maybe I am"

"Is there a certain place he looks for them?" Blade asked.

"umm well you want to get someone who wont be missed, or any connections to in the city, so not to bring attention to the numbers of people who go missing". He thought for a second " I usually go down to the alleys of 42 end street get some decent hookers"

"Okay then, we go there"

The alley was empty and Aleira could feel that annoying tick climbing her spine, she didn't want to be sitting here waiting all night with nothing but a slight hope that this man would show. Aleira looked over at King who was perched across the alley on the fire escape stairs to an apartment, then she turned to Blade who was standing in the opening of the alley. 2 hours and no show, she never had any patience, it jut wasn't one of the many gifts she was given which was a pity.

Just as Aleira was about to jump down she saw a black sleek car pull into the alley, a man stepped out wearing a very pricey suit, his black hair was shoulder length and pulled back into a ponytail. She looked over to where Steve was standing behind a garbage bin, he gave her the single and she moved.

The one thing she didn't count on was that the fucker was fast and alert, no doubt a vampire. 'Guess Danier updated his second hand man' she swore as he booked it for the exit. Blade stepped in front of him blocking the exit, Aleira came up from behind him and landed a hard left punch across his face. He blocked the other hand and grabbing her wrist, he tossed her into Blade and ran for a ladder leading to the roof of another building.

King was already half way up the ladder when Aleira ran up the ladder on the other building, reaching the top she saw King getting his ass handed to him. Taking a breath she ran towards the edge and jumped the alley landing swiftly on her feet.

Aleira made contact again this time with her right foot into his side and was happy to hear the snap of a rib or two. He crouched down with a grunt of pain and spit out a mouth full of blood, King was just getting back up when Blade busted through the roof access door. Seeing them both the vampire swiped his leg kicking Aleira's out from beneath her. She hit the ground hard making spots explode in her vision but she pushed herself up as fast as she could. Aleira only made it half way up when the vampire grinned and booted her in the side with enough force that she fell backwards. Blade reached him and took him down strapping his hands behind his back, as King tried to run to Aleira, he reached out but to no avail. Aleira fell off the roof and hit the edge of the emergency stair rail with a sickened crunch noise she then landed on the garbage bin and rolled to land on the alley's cold pavement.

King rushed down the stairs to reach her, Blade followed pushing the vampire down the stairs hoping to break a few more of his bones, hell they needed him alive but not in one piece. King was afraid to touch her, she lay with her neck twisted at an impossible angle, her leg was almost bent in half and blood had already begun to spread out in a massive pool. Her eyes stared off lifeless, her chest wasn't moving and King knew if he bent to check her pulse there wouldn't be one.

King felt the grief building in his throat and was about to snap when Aleira let out a loud gasp, at the sound King nearly fell on his ass. Aleira moved her arms and pushed herself up in a sitting position, her bones cracked and popped as she snapped her leg back in place, she did the same with her neck and any other bone that was broken. They all stared at her in shock except for Steve, the gashes on her face and arms began to heal slowly and she stood up cracking a few more bones in her hands and popped her shoulder back in its socket.

"Holy fuck" Blade stated as King just stared with his mouth hanging open.

"I told you, I'm like nothing you've ever seen before" she responded and moved to the car.

King stood for a few more minutes until Steve poked him, "you gonna come or just stand there all night?"

King nodded and followed him into the car, Aleira was trying to keep her heart at a reasonable rate but she needed blood. She was playing a dangerous game, she knew she was close to snapping and she knew who she would go for if she did...

duh duh duh DUH!!. lol okay next chapter will be coming soon! Yay!!


End file.
